Desde que llegaste
by Quetzaly-Taisho
Summary: Desde que llegaste a mi vida, esta cambio, me hiciste creer de nuevo en el amor, pero no todo será miel sobre hojuelas ¿Podremos enfrentar las adversidades que se nos antepongan para ser felices?-Pésimo summary! Mejor pasen y lean! CastielxOc, LysandroxOc, NathanielxOc, ArminxOc, KentinxOc.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, así que espero sea de su agrado u, he visto que la mayoría de los fic's de por aquí son realmente dramáticos, no está mal, realmente me gusta ver como hay personas con la capacidad de crear fic's tan buenos, pero a mí no me gusta mucho el drama xD así que este fic no será "tan" dramático, la personalidad de las OC'S(o en su defecto la de la mayoría) están apegadas a la personalidad de sus respectivas dueñas, la única que es mía es Amy, sin más las dejo leer ;D.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOV.

.

.

PROLOGO.

* * *

El calor del fuego era insoportable, el humo era asfixiante.

Grite de dolor e impotencia, al verme detenida en mi intento por entrar a mi casa…el motivo…mi casa se estaba incendiando…con mis padres dentro.

Escuchaba las voces de mis amigas llamarme, se escuchaban lejanas…deje caer con pesadez mi cuerpo, el dolor que sentí en las rodillas no era nada…comparado al dolor que sentía en mi corazón. Pronto me vi siendo abrazada por tres pares de brazos, me sentía perdida, las personas a las que más amo, sean marchado, dejándome sola, la vista se me vuelve borrosa, poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia…

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Dos meses habían pasado desde aquel día fatídico día, desde entonces vivo con mi tío Robert, no me gusta, siento que me odia, varias veces he tenido accidentes en su casa, hasta ahora ninguno fatídico o de gravedad, por suerte mis amigas siempre han estado conmigo.

¡Qué grosería de mi parte el no haberme presentado!

Mi nombre es Amy Black, tengo 17 años y vivo en Estados Unidos, físicamente soy de tez clara, ojos azules verdosos y mi pelo es de color negro azulado, siempre fui una chica alegre y demasiado rebelde, mi vida siempre estuvo rodeada de todos los lujos que deseaba, mas sin embargo siempre era vacía, hasta que entre a la escuela de música, donde conocí a las chicas que ahora son mis mejores amigas.

Mis padres casi no estaban conmigo, para ellos siempre eran más importantes los asuntos de su empresa que su propia hija. Exacto, soy la única hija de los empresarios John y Catherine Black, dueños de una de las empresas más importantes en Estados Unidos.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Hacía dos meses que dos de mis amigas se habían marchado por causas de la escuela, dejándonos a Liah y a mí, solas.

Hoy sin querer escuche la conversación de mi tío con otra persona. En ese momento mi corazón se rompió al saber que la persona que decía amarme, realmente trataba de matarme. Tome una decisión, me iría de este lugar. Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Liah.

"_me marcho del país, ya no aguanto más, te quiero mucho y no te olvidare"_

Después de eso, hice unas llamadas, lo bueno de haber sido hija de gente rica, es que podía conseguir cosas a la brevedad, en pocos minutos ya tenía un boleto de avión directo a Francia. Después de haber terminado con las llamadas, apague mi móvil, sabía que las chicas tratarían de contactarme… prepare mis cosas, tome un bolso, dinero y salí de mi habitación, encontrándome con mi tío.

—¿A dónde vas?— me pregunto tomándome del brazo impidiendo que me marchara.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—me zafe del agarre y seguí caminando.

—eso es lo que tú piensas, querida sobrina, pero hasta que no cumplas la mayoría de edad—rio un poco al ver como sus palabras detenían mi marcha—todos tus movimientos son de mi interés—en ese momento pensé que era imposible odiar tanto una sola persona, pero no, sentía un odio terrible hacia mi tío. Salí de su apartamento dando un portazo, poco me importaba si eso le llegaba a molestar.

Al llegar a la entrada del complejo departamental, tome un taxi para ir al aeropuerto a recoger mi boleto para una nueva vida…

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

El momento había llegado, era de madrugada, el momento ideal para escapar, tome mis maletas y salí lo más silencioso de la habitación y del departamento.

Tome un taxi directo al aeropuerto, donde, lo último en imaginarme de ver seria, a mi amiga Liah con maletas en mano.

—¿Creías que podrías escaparte de mi pequeño bicho?—me abrazo fuertemente, de igual forma le devolví el abrazo—¿con quién crees que estás hablando?—

—Debí de habérmelo imaginado—sonreí débilmente, era obvio que al mandarle aquel mensaje, Liah averiguaría todo hasta el fondo.

—Lo sabes Amy, amigas en las buenas, en las malas ¿y …?—

—En las locuras mas grandes hasta el final—sonreí con sinceridad, solo mis amigas lograban eso.

—¿Entonces que esperamos?—tomo sus maletas y me obligo a tomar las mías—¡una nueva aventura nos espera en París!—grito realmente emocionada, ocasionando que varias personas nos voltearan a ver.

—Liah—la llame—estás loca—

—Mira quién habla—me respondió con sarcasmo, mientras me enseñaba la lengua. En ese momento, sonó el aviso de la salida del avión con rumbo a París, Francia, caminamos hacia la puerta de abordaje, ya en el avión, presentía que una nueva aventura nos esperaba en nuestro nuevo hogar.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, realmente estaba emocionada de pensar que lograría llevar una nueva vida aquí. No supe en qué momento Liah se separo de mí dejándome sus maletas, salí del aeropuerto como pude, después de darle varias vueltas. Cuando estaba por darme por vencida, frente a mi aparco una camioneta blanca, la cual reconocería en cualquier lado, Liah no pudo dejar su tan apreciada RAM.

—Sube— me dijo desde el asiento del piloto.

—Ya me imaginaba que eras tú—reí un poco—pero no seas malvada y baja a ayudarme que también son tus maletas—le hice un pequeño puchero de niña pequeña mientras ella reía y bajaba a ayudar.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?—

—¿A dónde más? Al pueblo de Cergy— respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¡si mi capitán!—contesto con tono de burla mientras ponía su mano sobre su frente y ponía el motor en marcha—solo una pequeña pregunta ¿eso con que se come?—

—Tu conduce yo te voy guiando— saque un mapa de mi bolso para poder guiar a Liah.

—De acuerdo—puso en camino la camioneta en lo que yo le iba diciendo por dónde ir.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Se encontraban en la entrada de él pueblo de Cergy, no había sido difícil llegar, además se encontraba demasiado cerca de la capital francesa. Atravesaron el pueblo, hasta que la camioneta se deslizo por un camino rodeado de césped y muchos árboles por ambos lados, de pronto, al frente apareció una pequeña colina, y encima de esta, una casa al estilo moderno, se trataba de una construcción de dos pisos de alto y el doble de ancho con ventanas y ventanales de cristal, un techo de color azul marino con paredes de color crema, rodeada por un extenso y hermoso jardín.

—¿De quién es esta casa?— indago Liah, después de aparcar frente a la casa.

—Era la casa de veraneo de mi madre, nadie sabe de su ubicación más que ella y yo, pero ahora solo lo sabemos tú y yo—

—¡vaya es realmente hermosa!—

—si, fue especialmente decorada por ella—mi voz sonó melancólica y Liah se dio cuenta rápidamente.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos!—sonrió y comenzó a bajar sus maletas— hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, además debemos buscar un instituto cercano, ¿conoces alguno?—

—Amm, creo que hay uno aquí mismo, sino mal recuerdo creo que se trata del Instituto Sweet Amoris—

—¡muy bien entonces mañana mismo vamos a ver lo de nuestro traslado!—

Nunca llegaría a imaginar que a partir de ese momento mi vida iba a cambiar por completo…

* * *

Bueno, espero le haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo :DD

Cualquier duda o comentario, déjenmelo por review!, los cuales son gratis ;DD y ayudan a la alimentación imaginativa de esta escritora.

Las veo en el siguiente capitulo :D me voy, no sin antes invitarlas a seguirme en Facebook, pueden encontrarme como Quetzaly-Taisho.

Besos y abrazos \^^/

_¿me regalan un review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que llegaste

Hola! Yo aquí de regreso con el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste n.n

Gracias por su lindos reviews a: paziita67, y a mi amiga DarckLove n.n

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOV.

ADVERTENCIA: POSIBLE OCC EN LOS PERSONAJES.

* * *

— ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No huyas cobarde!—

Un par de chicas corrían a través de los pasillos de aquel instituto, empujando a todo aquel desafortunado que osara cruzarse en su camino.

— ¡Amy!— Grita una chica de cabellos verdes aqua con puntas rosadas— ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Asume las consecuencias de tus actos!—

— ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!—sin detener su marcha la chica que respondía al nombre de Amy, trataba de la furia de su amiga. — ¡Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer!—bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras, escuchando uno que otro insulto.

Corrió por los pasillos, volteando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, calculando la distancia que la separaba de la furiosa peli verde, doblo en una esquina del pasillo, chocando inevitablemente con otra persona y cayendo arriba de esta.

— ¿Te puedes quitar de encima torpe?— la chica volvió en sí, notando que se encontraba sobre un chico pelirrojo.

— ¿A quién le llamas torpe, idiota?— se quito de encima del chico.

— ¿a caso vez alguna otra torpe además de ti?—Amy iba a seguir discutiendo con aquel chico, pero una voz conocida, mermo sus ganas de discutir.

— ¡con que aquí estas!— un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la chica pelinegra— ¡de esta no te salvas!—

— ¡Ja!, ¡parece que te buscan, torpe!—Amy le dedico una mirada asesina al chico pelirrojo.

—Cállate idiota— se volvió hacia su amiga— ¡Hola Liah!—le sonrió temerosa, para acto seguido salir corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando solos a la peli verde y al pelirrojo.

— ¡Maldición!—nuevamente se le había escapado— ¡Amy! ¡Afronta las consecuencias de tus actos!— Liah emprendió carrera nuevamente, pasando a un lado del pelirrojo, que solo las veía alejarse y perderse entre el resto de los alumnos.

— ¿Sucede algo Castiel?—el susodicho miró a su amigo que iba llegando.

—Al parecer un par de locas llegan al instituto—continuo su camino hacia el lado contrario por el que habían desaparecido las extrañas chicas.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Amy se sentía realmente cansada, estaba segura que si esa carrera hubiese sido un maratón, ella habría quedado en primer lugar, ¡había recorrido aquel instituto de arriba abajo y Liah simplemente no se cansaba de perseguirla!. Escucho una serie de pasos ir al sitio donde se encontraba, así que presurosa entro en la primera puerta que encontró. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, soltó un suspiro de alivio agachando la mirada.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?—una voz amable frente a ella llamo su atención, levanto la vista encontrándose con un chico rubio.

—eh…ehh—

— ¿Eres una de las chicas nuevas verdad?, mi nombre es Nathaniel—

—eh? Ah sí, soy Amy—

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Estados Unidos.

El sonido de los zapatos de una chica, retumbaban a través de los pasillos de aquel lugar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, en la cual digito una clave y la puerta se abrió. Camino hasta llegar al centro de la habitación donde se encontraba un hombre de edad madura y cabellos blancos, junto con otros más sentados alrededor de una mesa ovalada.

—Qué bueno que llegas— hablo el hombre mayor, sacando un puro de sus bolsillos.

—Disculpe la demora— tomo asiento en la única silla vacía.

—Muy bien comencemos— del centro de la mesa, una imagen holográfica de una chica pelinegra apareció— el objetivo A ha salido del país, según los informantes, en estos momentos, se encuentra en Francia—la mirada del hombre mayor se poso en la femenina, mientras a esta le era entregada una carpeta con los datos del lugar donde se encontraba el objetivo A—es tu deber como agente ir hasta haya y cuidar de ella—sentencio con voz dura, otra imagen de un hombre joven, de tez clara y ojos de un color azul, apareció en lugar de la imagen de la chica—el objetivo B no debe llegar a ella—

—No se preocupe—se levanto de su lugar, tomo la carpeta y procedió a salir del lugar, pero antes de marcharse por completo, hablo—solo necesito tener puerta abierta para todo lo que necesite.

—Tenlo por seguro— sin esperar más, la chica se marcho. En el camino, inspeccionaba los documentos que le habían sido entregados, saco su celular, marco un número y espero a que la llamada entrara.

_~¿Alo?~ _una voz alegre femenina contesto del otro lado de la bocina.

_~¿Crystal?~_

_~¡¿Victoria? ¿Eres tú?!~_

_~Claro Crystal, ¿Quién esperabas que te marcara a este número?~_

_~buen punto~_

_~Crystal~ _callo un momento_~ estás viviendo en Francia verdad~ _no era un pregunta, sino una afirmación_~ necesito de tu ayuda~_

_~¿Qué pasa?~_la voz antes alegre se volvió seria_._

_~¿En que parte de Francia estas?~_

_~en un pueblo llamado Cergy, cerca de la capital~_

_~que coincidencia~ _sonrió un poco antes de entrar a su automóvil ~_el favor que tengo que pedirte es que busques y vigiles a una chica llamada Amy Black, cuídala en lo que yo llego~_

_~De acuerdo amiga, cuenta con ello~_

_~Te debo una~ _sonrió contra la bocina.

_~Me debes muchas~ _termino riendo_~ nos vemos amiga~ _el sonido palpitante de la bocina, la hizo colgar y arrancar el auto.

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

—entonces Amy, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—

—emm…bueno, simplemente vengo corriendo de una amenaza peli verde—en ese momento la manija de la puerta se abría, dejando ver a la chica que mencionaba Amy, rápidamente esta se escondió detrás de la puerta.

—¡Hola! Busco al delegado Nathaniel— entro sonriendo, hacía rato que su coraje había pasado.—

—Hola, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?— le sonrió amable.

—De hecho si, venía a ver lo de los formularios de inscripción, del mío y el de la loca que está detrás de la puerta—señalo el objeto mientras que Nathaniel la veía como bicho raro y Amy salía de su escondite.

—¡¿Cómo mierda haces eso?!—grito alterada, siempre que trataba de sorprenderla o de esconderse de ella, Liah siempre la encontraba.

—Se llama sexto sentido, Amy— le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Disculpen—ambas miraron al chico—sus papeles están en orden, bienvenidas al Sweet Amoris—les extendió un par de hojas—estos son sus horarios—

:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9:9

Salieron al pasillo, encontrándose que este estaba vacío.

—¡rayos!, ya es tarde, vamos Amy— corrieron buscando el salón que les tocaba, al llegar abrieron la puerta encontrándose con el que era el profesor de la clase.

—Buenos días señoritas, ustedes deben de ser las nuevas, ¿verdad?—

—Si—respondieron a coro.

—Pasen, soy el profesor Farrés— dejo pasar a las chicas y se dirigió a la clase— chicos hoy se integran dos chicas nuevas al curso, trátenlas bien—miro a las chicas—¿Pueden presentarse por favor chicas?—

—Claro— miro a los que serian sus compañeros de clase por tiempo indefinido—me llamo Amy Black, tengo diecisiete años, vengo de Estados Unidos—sonrió carismática.

—Yo soy Liah Taylor, tengo dieciocho años y al igual que Amy, vengo de Estados Unidos—después de que ambas terminaron de presentarse, tomaron asiento hasta el fondo del salón. Las clases transcurrían demasiado lentas para el gusto Amy.

—Muy bien chicos, reúnanse en equipos de cinco personas para el trabajo—Rápidamente Liah había sido secuestrada por un chico peliazul llamado Alexis con el que había estado conversando durante la clase. Después de ver que los chicos se reunían en equipos el profesor salió del aula dejando solos a los alumnos.

—Hola—una chica de tez tostada, con el cabello largo y rizado de una tonalidad rojiza, de ojos ámbar se acerco a Amy—me llamo Crystal, gusto en conocerte—le sonrió de forma amigable, recorrió una banca para quedar a lado de la pelinegra.

—Lo mismo digo—

—¡Castiel! ¡Lysandro!—Crystal le hacía señas a dos chicos para que se acercaran a ellas—siéntense, les presento a Amy— la nombrada sonrió—Amy ellos son Lysandro y Castiel—señalo a los aludidos.

—gusto en conocerla señorita—

—El gusto es mío— observo a Lysandro, nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una persona que tuviera los ojos de diferente color— ¡Que ojos más geniales tienes!—comentó realmente emocionada mientras se levantaba de su pupitre y casi se trepaba de Lysandro, pero fue detenida por Liah, que había visto el casi ataque de su amiga y corrió a auxiliar al chico albino.

—Disculpa el arranque de Amy—la tenia sujeta de las piernas mientras esta trataba de soltarse—es muy efusiva, por cierto, soy Liah—extendió su mano a modo de saludo, mientras con sus piernas trataba de inmovilizar a la pelinegra.

—no te preocupes, todo está bien, me llamo Lysandro—respondió el saludo de la chica.

—¡Liahh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!—se retorcía Amy.

—¡Vaya, hay un gusano gigante en la escuela!—Castiel hablaba por primera vez desde que llegaran con las chicas.

—¡¿a quién le llamas gusano, cabeza de tomate?!—grito Amy viendo fijamente al chico.

—¡¿Tú?!—gritaron ambos al reconocerse.

—Ambos ¿ya se conocían?—preguntó Liah.

—Algo así, Liah ¡suéltame!—en ese momento fue liberada—choque por error con este idiota cuando me perseguías—se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Chicos la clase a terminado quiero ese trabajo para mañana a primera hora, que tengan un buen día— el profesor entraba de nueva cuenta al aula sin ver a los chicos, tomo sus cosas y salió sin más. Antes de que siguieran hablando el sonido de un teléfono y el repentino mutismo de parte de Liah y Amy, confundieron a los presentes, esta última sacó el aparato de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo miraba como si fuera algún demonio.

—Es…es ella ¿verdad?—recibió un asentimiento de respuesta.

—¡¿Podrían contestar de una vez?!—Castiel se estaba impacientando por el sonido—¡¿oye que te pasa?!—Crystal le había dado un pequeño pellizco, mientras veían a las dos chicas con cara de espanto.

—Contesta tú—

—No, es tu celular así que contesta tú—

—¡Mierda!—respiro profundo—aquí voy—marcó la tecla de contestar y llevó el auricular a su oído.

—¡¿En qué rayos piensas al largarte sin decirnos nada?!—tuvó que despegar el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sorda.

—Hola Annabel—

—¿Hola? ¿Cómo que hola?—la voz calló por un momento—¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!—

—Estoy en Cergy, Francia—trataba de sonar lo más tranquila que podía.

—¡¿Francia?! Amy ¡¿ te largaste al otro lado del mundo sin decirnos nada?! ¡¿Y tú sola?!—

—Tranquila estoy con Liah—

—¡¿Liah?! Peor aún—

—¡Oye estoy escuchando!—

—Mejor aún, en un par de días estaré ahí y ya verán lo que les pasa—la llamada se cortó dando a entender que esta había terminado.

Liah y Amy se miraron, soltaron un suspiro de resignación para lo que les esperaba, ese día no podía haber sido peor.

* * *

Bueno, espero le haya gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo :DD

Cualquier duda o comentario, déjenmelo por review!, los cuales son gratis ;DD y ayudan a la alimentación imaginativa de esta escritora.

Las veo en el siguiente capítulo :D me voy, no sin antes invitarlas a seguirme en Facebook, pueden encontrarme como Quetzaly-Taisho.

Besos y abrazos \^^/

_¿Me regalan un review?_


End file.
